


Apologies and Attempted Explanations

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Series: Through Wynonna's Eyes [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, It's not fluff, but it's not angst either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2am, Wynonna's alright, and is either drinking in bed or has passed out (flip a coin), and Waverly doesn't want to do either.  Instead she makes the decision to do what she should have done earlier: go visit Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Attempted Explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officerhaughtstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaughtstuff/gifts).



> Takes place directly after episode 8. That episode killed me, it is too late for this shit.

The clock on Waverly's dashboard read 2:28am.  She was exhausted, in every way possible, but sleep was out of the question.  Wynonna was back at homestead, either drinking or sleeping, and as good of ideas as those sounded, Waverly wanted to do neither.  The hospital was only fifteen minutes away if she sped, and since it was, as she had previously noted, past 2am, she didn't think anyone would mind.  She hadn't made the decision consciously, she had only realized what she was doing when she'd put her keys in the ignition.  Now, as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, her mind still felt oddly empty.  She felt drained, and overwhelmed, but strangely calm.  She was barely conscious of her feet carrying her into the building, and through the deserted waiting room.  None of the few staff on duty payed her any attention.  She opened the door to Nicole's room, making as little noise as possible.  

She had expected her to be asleep.  She had not been expecting her to be up, eyes and cheeks red, dried tear stains streaked across her face.  She seemed not to have noticed Waverly's presence.  

"Hey."  Waverly's voice was soft and cracked.  

Nicole blinked and turned her head stiffly.  She looked confused, as if she wasn't sure Waverly was really there.  

"Waverly?"

Nicole's accent was thicker than normal.  Waverly guessed it was because of stress, and emotion, and pain.  

"Hey," she repeated, walking further into the room.  She sat down on the chair beside the hospital bed.  "We found Wynonna."  

"Y-ya did?  W-where was she, is she okay?  Oh God-"

Waverly took Nicole's hand, stopping her mid-sentance.  

"She's fine, apart from a sprained toe.  At least physically.  She's quite a bit shaken up, but I guess we all are," Waverly said, rubbing her thumb over Nicole's knuckles.  

"O-oh, that's, that's good."  Nicole sounded relieved, and Waverly could see the tension leave her body.  

"What about you?" Waverly asked.  

"Just worried about my cat," Nicole joked, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.  "Are you okay."  

Waverly opened her mouth to reassure her that's she was fine, but closed it.  

"I don't know."  

Nicole squeezed herhand weakly but reassuringly.  "That's okay."  

Waverly laughed bitterly.  

"I was supposed to be the one to comfort you, at least, that's why I came," she said, her voice coming out in a dry sob.  "I came here to apologize for everything, and to try and explain and-"

"You don't have to," Nicole interrupted.  "Really.  You'll explain it later, right now I think we can both do a good job at comforting each other."  

Waverly stared at Nicole for a second, overwhelmed at how patient she was, how caring.  It was new.  

"Are you sure?" she asked. 

"Sure."  

They were both silent for a moment, the grip of each other's hands keeping them solidly in reality.  

"You need rest," Waverly said finally, breaking the silence. 

"So do you."  

"I'm not leaving."  

"I never said you had to."  

Waverly glanced at Nicole.  It took her a moment to realize what she meant.  When she did she smiled softly and nodded.  Adjusting her grip, Waverly leaned over and lay her head on the pillow next to Nicole.  It was an awkward position, but she didn't want to be anywhere else.  

They fell asleep like that, heads barely touching, fingers intertwined.  It was all the comfort either needed.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!!!!!


End file.
